Seto's Halloween Party
by PharaohAtemu'sGirl
Summary: Seto has a party, only cause Mokuba can convince him to do anything. Better summary inside, please read and review!
1. Of Wooden Spoons and Singing

PharaohAtemusGirl- Here's another random story I decided to write. Seto has a Halloween party!

Mokuba- Twas my idea!

PharaohAtemusGirl- You only convinced him! Now go away till I say Show Up! Alex makes a reappearance, and so does some of her friends.

Paddington- owns nothing, except Alex and her friends own Alex's friends! Go away, fly! Get the flyswatter!

PharaohAtemusGirl- Get it yourself, you fat lump! I am not your slave!

Seto's Halloween Party (suck at titles…)

Chapter one-

Of Wooden Spoons And Singing

Yugi had just received a call from Mokuba. The child had convinced his brother to have a Halloween party. And better yet, Everyone was invited, excluding Marik and his family, they're still in Egypt. So Yugi called everyone else, including the DOOM squad…

-With the Doom Squad-

Valon and Alister were running amuck. Valon was getting chased by Alister, for Alister wielded the dreaded… (Drum roll) WOODEN SPOON! Valon had done something VERY bad, apparently. Along time ago Raph had given up trying to separate them. Eventually, Alex stumbled upon them and watched the crazies. The radio was on, and soon a good song played: Scandal's Warrior! So Alex sang along, just as the phone rang. 'Oh great. Who's calling?' Raph thought. It was Yuig, of course, calling to tell him about the party.

"Ow! That hurt, Alister!"

"Too bad!"

"Ow, Stop it!"  
"No."

"Shootin at the walls of heartache, bang bang, I am the warrior!"

"Ow, Raph!"

"And take that! And that! And…"

"Well I am the warrior! And heart to heart you'll win…"

"What? Can you repeat that, Yugi? SHUT UP, ALL OF YOU!" Alister and Valon shut up immediately, and Alex stopped singing.

"Not you, Yugi, Alister and Valon were fighting. Now what was that?"

So Yugi repeated what he'd told Raph, or at least what he tried to earlier.

"Oh, sure. We'll come." Raph hung up the phone. Everyone was silent, for awhile.

"If you survive, the warrior, the warrior!"

"Oh, great. Alex's singing. Give me that!" Valon said as he grabbed the wooden spoon from Alister.

"What are you going to do with that?" Alister asked.

"This!" Valon started hitting Alister with the spoon.

"Ow! Raph, he's hurting me!"

"Give ME the wooden spoon," Raph said, grabbing the spoon from Valon.

"Who called?" Alex asked.

"Yugi."

"What'd he want? Did someone die?"

"No, Kaiba, persuaded by Mokuba, is having a party on Halloween. Everyone's invited."

"Well, I'm not going!" Shouted Alister.

"Are you over Kaiba yet?" Asked Alex.

"No!"

"Why, we know it was Dartz, not Kaiba."

"I don't care! He's a jerk!"  
"So don't talk to him!"

"You're going whether you like it or not! ALL of you!" Raph stated. Alister looked less than thrilled. Suddenly, T.J., Alex's friend, called. Alex answered.

"Yeah, we heard. Yeah, we goin'. No, Alister's not killing Kaiba. No, Raph didn't mention it. Okay, bye." Alex hung up and said, " You, know, Raph, Mokuba threw in "come as somthin'"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Forgot."  
"I've already got an idea." Alex smiled.

-End of first chapter-

Paddington- please review!


	2. Mall Fun

PharaohAtemusGirl- And so begins the second chapter.

Paddington- Yeah yeah, get on with it!

PharaohAtemusGirl- Will you stop interrupting! This one will be longer, and involves more OCs. Well, not much else to say. Have at it.

Paddington- don't own anything, but OCs.

Chapter Two- Mall Fun

"Go to the mall? I am not so sure…"

Mai just called Alex and wanted her to hang out with herself, Tea and Serenity, Alex's most unfavorite people, well, next to Gozaburo Kaiba, and Pegasus. Alex wasn't very girly and she preferred to go alone, to avoid doing any such things, like getting hair done and stuff. However, Valon and Alister were arguing about who's using the other's shampoo (and most likely, they were using either Raph's or Alex's.), who's using the other's deodorant and other weird things.

"It'll be fun…" Mai said.

'Yeah, like poking a needle in your eyes…' Alex thought.

"Oh, alright. Valon and Alister are buggin' me anyway."

Five minutes later Alex was ready. She had just changed into actual clothes, (rather than run around in her pjs) and did everything else except put make-up on and do her hair. Well, red eyeliner, but then, she always did, even when Mai set Alex up with Alister. (even when she didn't leave the house for that matter…) They'd gone out, it was okay and they never spoke of it again. Which made Mai and Valon talk. Which is never good.

"How does it take you two seconds to get ready?" Mai asked.

"I don't do anything with my hair, or face, and multi task whenever."

"You're no fun."

"Why Bother?"

"You didn't even get dressed up when you went out with Alister."

"You had to bring it up?"  
"All you told me was, "It was okay." And another thing! Did you kiss?"  
"Why would we? We're FRIENDS. Besides, YOU set us up."

The rest of the ride was quiet. And so they got to the mall, and Mai drags them all to the girly places, you know the ones that only sell girl items and nothing else. Alex, by herself, normally didn't mind this. Occasionally, she would go to those places. Of course, she never saw anything she'd wear. That was why she hated it. So this went on for awhile. Mai and the others would ask each other what the rest thought when they tried on clothes. Alex gave her honest opinion (minus the skanky bit), and it wasn't bad comments really, Mai and Tea could pull that look off. Then again, Alex found if anyone wore anything that showed one speck of flesh too much, it was skanky. She believed men should wear shirts! Then all 3 wanted to do things like getting their hair done, and nails done. Alex refused, and so the three did that, and Alex went for Starbuck's. She got her favorite (and usual), a mocha frappucino. (Best stuff in the world!) She stumbled upon Kaery and her other friends.

"I thought you were hanging out with Mai, Tea and Serenity?" Tera asked.

"I am, the girls are just gettin' their hair done or somethin'."

"Why didn't you join them?" Kamara asked.

"Why would I do that?"  
"What are you going as? You know, to the party?" Alysin asked.

"For me to know and you to find out."  
"I think this party's going to be wild!" Ari stated, shaking her pink hair out of her eyes. Everyone thought she looked like Raphael's sister Sonia, other than she dyed her blonde hair her favorite color; Pink. And how do they know she resembles Sonia? Raph told them. (Ari is based off a friend of mine, like most of My OCs. she even has the same curls! When I saw Sonia, I was like 'good grief')

"What makes you think that?" Alex asked.

"Weell, Valon's goin', right?"  
"Affirmative."  
"So there you be," Ari stated.

"Huh, I am not surprised. He even sings in the shower!"

"Oooh, whats' he sing?" Tera asked.

"How do you know he sings?" Alysin asked.

"I listen with my ear against the door, how do you think?"

Alysin smiled.

"Nevermind, I couldn't tell, I think it was 'Land down Under' or whatever it's called." Alex said, waving her hand in a dismissive way.

"Do you like Alister?" Ari suddenly asked.

"No, why do ya ask?"

"Weell, the way you and him act sometimes. It makes me wonder."  
"Yeah, well, we're just very good friends!"

"Are you sure?"  
"You are the second person to ask today or even suggest such a thing!"   
"What're you talkin' about, mates?" The girls looked over and saw Valon, Alister and Raph approaching. Fortunately, none of em' heard anything.

"We're talkin' about…" Alex started.

"Coffee!" Tera chimes in.

"What's so fascinating about coffee?" Valon asked.

"Come on, it's coffee!"

"Good grief, you're in a good mood." Alex said.

"So, where's the rest of you?" Valon asked.

"Gettin' their hair done and other such things. I came to get away from you and Alister."

"Yeah, right, there's no where you can go to get away from us, I already told you," Stated Aliser. So they all talked for awhile and Alex noticed Kaery suddenly gone shy. 'What's eatin' her?' Alex wondered. So when everyone (the girls had come back.) decided to go out to eat, Alex asked Kaery ( out of the earshot of the others), " What's eatin' you mate?"

"What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean you acting pretty strange."

"Promise not to tell?"

"Since when have I not promised?"  
"I am in love…. With Raph."

"Aww, cute."

"Shh, not so loud!"  
"Sorry!"  
So they walked in silence. After they're done eating, they all went to the arcade. They do DDR. Tea, as everyone knows, rocks at this game. (Yeah, ask Johnny steps!) So her and Serenity decided to work together and did awesome. (I don't know if you can do that in an arcade, but in my story they do!) Valon decided to do it too, and chose Alex for his partner.

"I am not good at this!" Alex tried to get out of making a turkey of herself in front of everyone.

"No worries, mate." And surprisingly, they do better than Tea and Serenity. The good times are over, why? Alister and Valon had to get into a fight. Eventually, everyone left because the two kept chasing each other and people began to stare. So they left the mall, everyone at the DOOM squad's house (The 3 and Alex, Alister lives in the attic!) went to their rooms. And Alex couldn't stop thinking about two certain boys….

-End of chapter two-

PharaohAtemusGirl- Yeah, Alex kind of likes two boys, is that legal? I am not sure if she gets both or just one, cause girls with more than one guy are frowned upon and Alex isn't even popular or anything. Oh, yeah, try to guess which two boys she's thinkin' about!

Paddington- Please review.


End file.
